


tadhana

by moonlite



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: May dalawang dayo sa nayon at walang nakakaalam kung sino sila pero wala namang nagtatanong.





	tadhana

Isang ginoong nababalot ng liwanag at isang ginoong may buhok na 'sing dilim ng gabi ang bumisita sa isang nayon sa norte. Hindi alam ng mga tagaroon kung sino ang dalawa basta't sila'y mga dayong may mga dilang iba ang sinasalita.

Ang ginoong nababalot ng liwanag ay madalas na makikitang nakikisalamuha sa mga taga nayon, marahang nakikipagtawanan sa mga kababaihan at pinagaaralan ang ito't iyon. Ang lalaking may itim na buhok naman ay laging nasa malapit, nagmamasid, nagaabang, laging nakaalalay sa sino mang may kailangan.

Minsan maririnig ang dalawang nagtatalo, nagbabangayan sa may malapit sa ilog. Alam naming malapit silang dalawa ngunit minsan, lumuluha ang isang nababalot sa liwanag habang ang isa'y padabog na bumabalik sa kanilang munting balay. Madalas nama'y nagbabati sila bago sumapit ang gabi, ang isang may buhok na 'sing dilim ng langit ang unang lumuluhod, humahalik sa paa, sa binti, sa tuhod, tila ba sinasamba ang isa, mga dila'y bumabanggit ng dasal na kakaiba.

Madalas sabihin ng aking ina na ang pagibig daw ay mahirap ipinta. Siguro nga. Dahil wala sa aming nayon ang ni makaukit ng kanilang mga ngalan sa mga bato sa paa ng bundok na tahanan ng aming mga diyos. Ni walang kulay ang maihahalintulad sa kanilang mga mata.

"Bakit kayo narito?" Madalas kong tanong. Ano ba namang masama sa pagtatanong?   
"Dahil kailangan kong magbigay basbas sa ipapanganak na prinsesa," sagot ng isa.  
"Dahil kailangan kong pahirapan ang prinsesa,"  
"Bakit?" Tanong kong muli.  
"Dahil siya ang itinadhanang gumabay sa nayong ito sa kabutihan,"  
"Dahil kailangan kong ibahin ang kaniyang landas,"  
"Pero sabi ng mga babaylan ay prinsepe ang ipapanganak na bata," sagot ko, mga pisngi'y mainit dahil sa katotohanang matagal kong itinago.

Madalas akong nakikinig sa mga bulong.

"Isa kang matalinong bata. Alam mo ang sinasabi ko," sambit ng isang sing puti ng buwan sa kalangitan. "Alam mong prinsesa ang ipapanganak na bata."  
Tumango ako't tumingin sa malayo. Alam ko. Nakita ko. Pero hindi naman ako babaylan na sigurado sa mga pangitaing napapanaginipan ko. Isa lang akong paslit na nasasakupan ng pamilyang namumuno.

"Inaasahan ka namin, Alunsina."

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at something self-indulgent because I want amaya and good omens in one but I already forgot Amaya and I am too lazy to actually revisit the show.


End file.
